It's Not a Skirt!
by XWei-Xie-BiX
Summary: Inspired by Kurt's prom outfit. Kurt, Blaine, and Finn discuss the traditional way to wear a kilt, which leads to Finn having unwanted images in his head and Blaine to inspect the integrity of his boyfriend's clothing choice. Rated M for a reason.


"Dude that rocks, it's like braveheart." Kurt knew that when Finn compliment one of his outfits it was never a good sign, but he was almost positive that this was the look he wanted, no scratch that needed to wear to prom. At the same time however something felt off.

"You think?" He asked unsure plucking at the bottom of his kilt awkwardly. Finn just beamed even more widely and shot Kurt two thumbs up. Kurt frowned and turned to Blaine who was eyeing the outfit with an expression Kurt couldn't quite determine. He frowned. "What is it Blaine?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how I'll be able to stand next to you and not look like an underdressed fool." He smiled sweetly but Kurt could still see the conflict behind his eyes.

"While I'm flattered, really I am, but there's something going on in that overly gelled head of yours. Spill it." Kurt's hands flew to his hips and he tapped his foot in a very diva-ish fashion.

"It's just… a skirt? Really Kurt?" Blaine sighed.

"Dude it's a kilt." Finn spoke up on his step brother's defense causing Kurt to smile happily.

"Yeah Blaine, what are you talking about."

"It's not a kilt unless you wear it traditionally, which means… well…" A blush crossed the prep school boy's cheeks. Had Finn not been in the room he would have explained this to Kurt in full detail, but having your boyfriend's over protective step-brother in the room tended to be a bit of a mood killer.

"Traditionally, like with the belts and stuff?" Finn was confused but Kurt's face began to color to match Blaine's. He knew all too well what he meant by that and prayed Finn wasn't going to press the issue.

His prayer found itself falling on deaf ears however. "Come on we're all adults tell me." Finn said looking impatient.

"It's not what you wear with it… more of what you don't wear…" Blaine tried to find a way to shuffle around the issue. Sometimes he forgot how dense Kurt's brother could be.

"Jackets, yeah they didn't really have those in Scotland around the time Kilts were worn I suppose."

"Not jackets Finn, something lower." Blaine sighed.

"Shirts? I'm pretty sure they all wore shirts in Brave Heart." Finn's puzzled expression, a nearly constant look for him, returned full force.

"Underwear Fin, you don't wear underwear with a Kilt!" Kurt burst out exasperated running his hands through his hair.

"The scotts men say it's only a skirt if not worn traditionally." Blaine explained plucking up the courage to wink at Kurt despite Finn's presence.

Finn sat there for a moment as this fact sunk in. "Oh… Ew!"

"You pushed the subject." Kurt shrugged walking over to the couch where his boyfriend and step-brother were currently residing and sitting lady like on the arm rest only bringing a small smirk to his boyfriends face.

"So traditional it is then? You always said you wouldn't settle for being the girl."

Kurt blushed and averted his eyes from his boyfriend. Finn nearly choked.

"God, no! I don't need these images I'm leaving! You two behave!" Finn gave a warning glare to Blaine before exiting the living room no doubts heading to his own room to look at some images that could chase his current ones from memory.

Kurt sighed. "At least that got rid of him. What do you think truly about this oultfit?"

"It's a no go if you don't stick to tradition, I'm part Scottish you know."

Kurt rolled his eyes widely. "All of about .5 percent I'm going to guess. Besides I have absolutely no Scottish in me so what's the big deal?"

"Would you like some Scottish inside you?" Blaine winked tugging Kurt by the wrist so that he fell into his lap. Kurt flushed violently which Blaine rewarded with a peck on the check.

"I'm also a kilt inspector, if you didn't know." Blaine's smirk returned amplified.

Kurt scoffed. "You stole that line from one of those shirts they were selling at the renaissance festival."

"Perhaps," Blaine shrugged as he slid a hand up Kurt's thigh pausing slightly at the hem of the kilt. Kurt gasped and bit his lip. "I really don't hear too much complaint." He snickered as he slid his hand further up underneath the fabric of Kurt's kilt. Much to Blaine's displeasure Kurt's thighs were covered in annoying fabric as well.

The curly haired boy growled lowly. "These leggings are definitely going to have to go…" Kurt gasped as he felt teeth at his neck and a hand brushing over his crotch. "And underwear too, this just won't do." A hand gently massaged Kurt through the two layers of fabric and he couldn't help the moan that slipped from his lips.

Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's hips and shoved him sideways so he was sprawled on the couch before predatorily crawling over him trailing light kisses up his body as he went until he reached his prize. Blaine drove his tongue into Kurt's mouth not waiting for permission but Kurt only moaned into his mouth and brought his tongue to intertwine with Blaine's.

Meanwhile Blaine's hands were tearing Kurt's leggings and briefs down with ease revealing Kurt's fully hardened length. A rough guitar calloused hand enveloped Kurt and he gasped into the kiss he was currently involved in. Blaine smirked and released Kurt's mouth but only tightened his grip on the boys fully erect member pumping it quickly. There was no point to draw this out as they were in Kurt's living room and anyone could enter at anytime. Kurt moaned loudly and Blaine returned his mouth to Kurt's as an attempt to shush him.

This time the kiss was more desperate and Kurt's tongue savagely fought against the intruding one trying to gain dominance but he was distracted as Blaine slid his thumb over the slit in the head of his cock. Another large gasp broke their kiss.

"B-Blaine." Kurt moaned arching his back and bucking his hips. Blaine gave Kurt one last peck on the mouth before moving downwards. Kurt moaned further watching through half lidded eyes as his boyfriend retreated underneath the kilt.

Another loud moan as a hot wet mouth found its way around Kurt's now leaking shaft. Blaine sucked harder only causing Kurt to hiss his name this time. Still keeping his mouth moving Blaine added one hand to assist in his pumping, to which Kurt lost control of himself and began bucking his hips. Blaine just sped up his movements knowing Kurt was mere seconds away.

The heat had already begun pooling in the pit of Kurt's stomach and Blaine's increased speed just caused everything Kurt was trying to let go of everything he was trying to hold onto.

With a loud strangled "Blaine." Kurt came, whiteness momentarily taking over his vision. Blaine made sure to suck every last spasm from Kurt's spent body before swallowing and sitting up with an accomplished look on his face.

"So… no on the underwear or leggings, hell yes to the kilt." Blaine smirked pulling the clothing he had removed back into it's original position on Kurt's now shacking hips. Kurt chuckled too tired to complain that it was the leggings that made the outfit look good.

Once every article of Kurt's clothing were back in place Blaine plopped down so that he was laying on Kurt's torso and began drawing patterns onto the boy's chest.

"On a brighter note you pass inspection with flying colors." He beamed at Kurt's half lidded smile.

"Good to know." Kurt chuckled thinking for a moment that perhaps the outfit would not be lost without the leggings. Either way if he could get another inspection he felt sacrificing one accessory wasn't a total sin.


End file.
